To Love a Pirate
by Kisser12345
Summary: Andy's life has gone from crazy to crazier! She now has a loony pirate after her families fortune by asking her hand in marriage. Problem is: She's falling for him!


**Chapter 1:**

"NO!" she screamed as she held out a hand catching him. She was shaking so uncontrollably, she might drop him. "Pull yourself up! I can't hold on forever!" Wet drops fell from the sky and pelted them on their backs.

"Just let me go, Andy," he replied loosening his grip. She shook her head nervously.

"No I won't!" the words were forced. She couldn't let him fall into the eternal abyss of the water below. Andy knew they shouldn't of been out there during the storm, and especially not in the middle of the night as everyone slumbered!

"Andy! It's ok! I'll be ok!" he tried to reason with her.

She wouldn't listen to reason. Her best friend's life was on the line, and it was all she could do to hold on to his cold hand. Her wet hair stuck to the sides of her face and she tried to pull him up. She slipped and in less than a second was over the side of her beloved ship. Her free hand was above her searching for an object to catch. His hand was slipping and she squeezed tighter.

She was counting the seconds in her head.

5.

They were half way there to the swirling abyss.

4.

Tears were falling from her already wet cheeks.

3.

A man's voice was muffled by the wind from the deck above.

2.

She braced herself for the impact.

1.

Something stuck her hand. Hard.

She looked up to see her hand caught a stray plank. The splinters dug into her hand as she clutched it harder. Blood was dripping from her hand down her arm and onto her cheek. She looked down at him. She was hanging, helpless and worried at the sight of her blood. He always was a baby.

"Are you ok?" She yelled over the rain still pelting them like stones. She wasn't even sure he heard her.

He yelled, "Are you!?" She smiled. Naturally she was all he could think of.

"Yeah. Just a few scratches! And some splinters."

He shook his head. "You're hopeless! Why didn't you let go?!"  
The wind picked up swaying them and digging the wood deeper between her fingers. She winced from the pain and looked at it. Bad idea. The splinters were sticking out from between her fingers. A wave came up and crashed into their sides. She felt her a sharp pain as she was pushed against the side of the boat. But she wouldn't let go. She couldn't. Her lungs felt like they would explode from the pressure of the repeating waves.

Then a face looked over the ships edge to see them hanging not even two feet above the waves.

"Andréa?!" her father's voice called out. She sighed with relief. They were going to be saved. He noticed the other figure. "Is that Ash?"

Ash winced. "Yes sir!"

"I thought you two love-birds would be out here."

Her face went hot. Did he just—he did! "DAD!!! Oh for Pete's sake! Just help us up!"

He chuckled then threw over a rope ladder. "Climb up!"

Andy looked at Ash. "You need to go first. I can't while holding onto you."

He did as she instructed and then waited until she grabbed it. Immediately she yelped in pain. Her hand was bad. Really bad.

Her father heard. "Ash help her up! I need to get the doctor." And with that he disappeared from sight.

"Sorry." Andy muttered as he held her on his side. He didn't seem to be having any trouble climbing and carrying her. He was warm despite the cold water. And even his callused hands were gentle and felt good on her soar and beat up body.

He chucked. "Don't worry. You're as light as a feather! I don't even have to work for it!" She sighed and he shook his head. "Now I can't say that about me. You seemed to be struggling like crazy to hold onto me. Am I that heavy?"

Back to the same old Ash. "Well, your stronger than me! And besides your lying! I just recently found out I was seven pounds over weight!"

"Who told you that? I'll take care of that once and for all!"

She laughed. When she was with Ash nothing else seemed to bother her. She wasn't cold, or in pain, just happy. "How about the doctor on board?"

"Oh well, I can't do anything about him. He'd stick one of those needles in me and I'd never get to move again!"

"You're not helping me! I have to get one those needles you know!"

"Oh then in that case, they better be strong! It takes two whales to hold you down."

"And don't you forget it!" He set her down on the deck. The wood was hard and uninviting. Unlike his arms.

She hadn't even noticed they had climbed all the way up. He sighed looking out at the now calm water. "We need a break. A vacation."

"To where?" Andy was already up on her feet looking with him.

"There's a rumor of this place called, Scarbour Fair. It sounds pretty fun."

"What's it like?"

"I dunno. I've never been there. They say that there's this wheel the size of the world that spins and has chairs on it to go around on it! And booths! Thousands of them! Each of them you play to win something. A stuffed animal." She made a face. "They're fake. Don't worry!"

"Wow. That does sound fun. I'll talk to my dad. Maybe someday we can go! Just me and you! It'll be so fun!"

Ash smiled at her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Beautiful, funny, and didn't care what people thought, she was just her! He loved her. Even if she didn't return his feelings.

"Andréa, the doctor needs to see you!" her father called.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Ash." She turned to walk off. There was no doubt about it. Every part of him was yearning for her. And she would never feel the same.

"See ya snow white!" he taunted. She always did hate her white pale skin. She never tanned, unlike him. He was as dark as an Indian. If he didn't know better he'd swear he _was_ Indian!

"Jerk!" she yelled walking into her father's quarters. He smiled. He hid his feelings well. Most boys, if were confronted by her would choke on their words. He did.

At first. But over three years have passed so after the first couple of months he started to say 'hi' and 'what's up'. Then after the first year it all came easy.

"Do you have their trial?" Jasik asked. The man nodded and he grinned. "Good. I'll be up in my quarters. If I am disturbed I will put my sword threw your heart myself. Got it?!" The man nodded nervously.

Jasik walked into his room and sat at his desk. He carefully formed the words:

**Dear Andréa**

The time was near when he would have everything he lost, and more. But he had to be patient. He had to wait hours and days on in. He was sure it was worth the effort for Andréa would be his wife, like it or not. But first that would require bribery, charm, and a whole lot of threats.

**It has come to my attention that a ship is following you. You may not be aware of such things, nor is your father. If you'd like I would be happy to assist you on your journey in order to keep you and your loved ones safe. **

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

** Jasik Sterling**

Of course, the ship was his. But who needed to know all the details of his plan? Even though Andréa was only one year younger than the desired age of marrage, and she was still a sight beyond compare. And when she turns of the age of sixteen she will marry him. Or else her father and her friend, Ash, would perish.

Andréa woke up that morning to find a letter on the floor in front of her door. She smiled going to pick it up. It had to be Ash. Who else would—

She saw the name at the bottom:

Jasik.

The jerk who tried to steal her mother from her father only years ago. Her father, of course, had no idea of his treachery. Warm tears filled her eyes and threatened to pour out.

He was at least twenty years of age, and he wanted to marry her mother. Who was only twenty-five, at the time.

A light tapping noise made her jump and stumble backwards, landing on her bad hand. She yelped in pain as the door opened to a worried looking Ash.

She swore under her breath as her bandages turned red. Her wound had reopened thanks to her stupidity.

"Are you ok?" Ash held out a hand and she took it without hesitation. It was warm, inviting. Just like last night.

She cuddled to his hard, and yet, soft chest. "Ash." She sobbed. "Jasik...he—" she held out the letter and Ash took it.

Awkwardly unfolding it he read it silently, rubbing her arm with his thumb comfortingly. It seemed to take hours for him to finally sigh and stop looking at the letter. He kissed her forehead then smiled.

"I'll send for the doctor and report this to the Captain. You have nothing to worry about. Ok?" Surprisingly, she believed him. Even knowing that Jasik would try anything to get on this ship.

"Ok." She nodded and with that he was out the door and up the stairs.

She'd never felt so alone.

**Chapter 2****:**

The ship creaked making her tumble out of bed. Andy didn't mind. She was used to getting woken up like this. When she slipped out into the hall and out onto the deck it was still dark. She sighed.

This was one of her favorite moments of the day. Other than when the ship was just awakening. When the ship was fast asleep. No one was awake, except her. And that gave her the option of thinking for as long as she pleases.

The waves pushed hard onto the ship again and she fell backwards. But this time she felt warm, firm arms catch her. She opened them to see Ash smiling at her.

"Hey, Andy. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" she smiled. Even thinking alone is dull knowing you could think with a guy like Ash.

"I asked you first," he made a pretend mad face and then they both burst out laughing.

"I was woken up by the tipping of the ship, you?"

"I couldn't' think. I got that—" he wasn't going to say his name out loud. He knew It upset her.

"Jasik…" she looked down.

"Busted," he shrugged playing around again.

She smiled and looked out at the ocean again. Even though she'd never been on land for more than a day, she couldn't picture herself off the water. It was her life. She loved every moment of it.

She saw a black figure on top of the water sailing towards them. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She ran and banged on her father's door. He groggily opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Andréa?" he saw the worry in her eyes. "Nightmare?"

"A ship is headed this way. That warning note? I think it was real!" she was panting. Not from running but from freight.  
"Get to your room. I don't want you out here during a fight—"

"What about Ash!?"

"He's a strong lad. He can handle himself."

If she never saw Ash again…she stumbled over to him tears in her eyes. "Ash—I have to hide in my room. I want you in there with me! I don't want you to fight! Please! I'm begging you…"

He knew she was desperate, and even he didn't want to fight. This would be his first. But you had to start somewhere.

"I—I can't Andréa. I'm sorry." Her tears overflowed her eyes as she ran back to her hold.

Ash looked out at the open water and recognized the ship. "Hold your fire! It's Jasik!"

The captain stopped and looked out too. He nodded and told his crew to man their posts but hold their fire. Jasik's ship rode up next to theirs.

"Well, what a surprise! We thought you might be that ship that you told my little Andréa about." The captain said nonchalantly.

"My apologies. Is she frightened? I didn't mean to scare her."

"I give you my dearest regards. I just thought best to have his daughter give him the news." he smiled. "And because I desperately wanted a letter in return."

Andréa looked out of her door to see Jasik. Her heart beat faster still until she was sure it was going to pop out of her chest. He was here. Next to their ship. Talking to her father. She stepped out. Her face red with rage.

"What are you doing here, Jasik?!" she almost screamed.

Ash walked over to her and gently took her hand as a gesture to tell her that it's alright. But it wasn't and she jerked away. She didn't want his pity right now.

She stomped over to the side of the ship and looked at Jasik deep in the eye. "If you ever try to get on this ship I'll—"

"Jasik? Why don't you come aboard? We need to discuss that ship that you feel is following us." Andréa's jaw dropped. He was _inviting_ her worst enemy to have tea?! She wouldn't allow it.

"No father, you're making a huge mistake! Can't you see? The ship following us _was _Jasik!"

Jasik smiled. He loved the way she figured that out so quickly. But he couldn't let her ruin his chance to get aboard. "Why, child. I think you might be confused! I was merely sailing by! Not following you!" Her father and him chuckled. It almost made her sick.

"Ash? Take my sweet Andréa to her room, and see to it that she is put to bed." Ash nodded and walked over to her.

She glared at him. He didn't dare touch her right now. If he did she'd bite his arm off. He walked next to her and whispered in her ear, "Look, he'll be off in about an hour. And you're safer in your room. I'll even stay in there with you. I promise."

She sighed and he grabbed her hand before she could change her mind. In a few seconds they were in her room and he had latched the door. She felt like she was taken hostage not protected.

"Ash…" her tears were already about to flow over. "He's on our ship! My mother's murderer is on our ship!!" she was sobbing now. He had to strain to understand her.

"I know, but I didn't want you out there with him."

"What about my father!?" she screamed. She was tired of holding back. "If he killed her, he can just as easily kill him!"

"You don't know that he killed your mother." His eyes were full of pity.

"But he did! I know it! He left his mark! That heart with the death symbol on it! He had drawn it with her blood!" she fell to her knees her head in her hands. Her voice was muffled by her hands. "He's going to take everything I love away from me! First my mother, my father then you…all of it…"

He stopped listening at 'then you'. Those were the most wonderful words he'd ever heard. He kept playing the line in his head. _He's going to take away everything I love from me! My mother, my father, then you…_

She was in a ball now. Her tears stained the wooden floor beneath her. He tried to cheer her up and smiled. "Hey, it's gonna be ok! I promised remember? Look I'll go check in on your dad, ok?" when he turned to walk out her hand caught his wrist.

She was in a ball now. Her tears stained the wooden floor beneath her. He tried to cheer her up and smiled. "Hey, it's gonna be ok! I promised remember? Look I'll go check in on your dad, ok?" when he turned to walk out her hand caught his wrist."No! Please don't go! Then he can kill you both at once…"

She's lost it! He thought. She's gone mad! He knelt down next to her and stroked her hair. "Hey…" he pulled her into a hug and turned her around so she was sitting in his lap, his head resting on hers. "Look. I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll save you from Jasik. And then I'll save your dad. Ok?"

She grabbed his arms and pulled them tighter around herself. His arms meant protection, and love. Both of which she needed. She relaxed a little and he felt that she was no longer sobbing. He helped her up and helped her on the bed. Gently he laid down next her. Her back was to his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around her.

If his arms soothed her then he wouldn't object. Here he was holding the girl of his dreams because she wanted, no needed, him to.

She closed her eyes and the last tear fell. She even smiled. "Ash?"

"Yeah?" his voice was so close. His warm breath tickled her ear.

"Thank you." And with that she dozed off into the world of dreams.

_She was running on the deck of the ship. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. She was no older than seven. Looking around she spotted a boy. A bigger smile (if that was possible) came across her face. _

_She ran over to him. "Hey! Want to play pirate?" she had a high pitched voice that proved that she was younger. She even giggled and blushed at asking the boy to play. _

Ash. She thought. Why am I so nervous to ask you anything? You're my friend.

_The rocking of the ship made her tumble and hit her head on a post. When she felt her head a warm liquid was flowing from it. She looked at her hand to see it covered in blood. She gasped when she heard the boy laugh._

_He continued to laugh, but not a funny laugh. More of a menacing laugh. Tears fell from her eyes. She cried out, "Daddy! I got a boo-boo!" No one came for her. And the boy wouldn't stop laughing._

_Then she felt a wet hand touch her arm and she snapped around to see her father, bloody on the ground. His eyes were dulled over with death. "Run," was all he could say to her before his arm went limp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head._

_The boy was standing now. She looked back at him and he walked over to him. "Andréa...I've come for you…" She gasped as her vision of Ash changed into Jasik. She was shaking and scared of what might happen. Then in the next second, pain shot threw her stomach. She screamed in the horror of it. She slouched over onto the ground clutching the wound. _

_Blood poured out her mouth, along with the wound to her stomach. She looked up at him. Her eyes saddened. "W—why?!" He merely laughed at her stupidity. He grinned and turned on his heel to walk away. _

She popped up screaming. Ash was up in not a second to spare.

"Are you ok?!" his face was worried.

"I—uh...yeah. It was only a dream," she fake smiled at him.

He sighed and laid back down on her bed. In a few moments he was asleep again. He looked so peaceful that she had no choice but to smile.

He could be so blind sometimes. She laid back down into the comforts of his arms. And even deep in sleep he pulled her closer to him. He snored slightly into her ear.

Despite her efforts to stay awake, and keep her nightmare at bay, her eyes slowly grew heavy and closed.

Her dream changed. It was different this time. She couldn't figure out how.

_She was dancing with someone, to the music of the sea. The waves were the base drum, and the wind was the fiddle. A whale howled it's melody and she wore a smile like that of someone in love. _

_The man twirled her and then leaned in to kiss her. She gladly welcomed it. In this dream she was at least fifteen if not sixteen. Standing on her toes their lips touched and her mind wondered into the feel of the event. _

_She felt nothing but pure love for the man, and only wished he'd ask her already. Tonight was her birthday for heaven sakes! But she didn't care if he didn't pop the question. As long as she was with Ash._

Whoa. Hold on. What!? Andy thought. Me with _Ash_!?

_They pulled apart from what seemed like centuries, and even though Andy found this completely wrong, she was yearning for more. She wanted him to kiss her again. His shaggy hair fell into his face, now longer than it ever had been._

The dream changed again.

_She was sitting on the porch of a house. Two girls, and the youngest was a boy, were playing in the yard._

_"Come on in girls! Ash, hurry up. Honestly." The little boy looked nothing like Ash. He looked like a boy version of her to be honest. His bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. She couldn't help but to smile to such a sweet face._

_"Yes momma!" he ran into the house and right into the kitchen._

_"You're father said he'd be back from his journey today!" she smiled at the thought of having her beloved husband home again._

_"Hurray!!" all three of the children shouted. _

_"Alyssa! Don't jump on the couch! Catherine, please! You know better than to sit on the arm of the couch! Get off of it!" Being a mother with three children and a husband always off to sea was hard work._

_ "Mommy!" the little boy, Ash, whined. "I got to go potty!" _

_"Hold on, Ash!" She fixed up the mess then in a dash grabbed his hand and went to the bathroom. _

_There was a knock on the door. "Catherine! Can you get that?!" The door opened before the little girl got to it._

_Honey! I'm home! And I brought good news!" _

_"Hold on dear." she helped Ash put his pants back on and went out to see a much older looking Ash with his sheepish grin. "It's about time!"_

_"I'm sorry, Andréa. I got caught up in a bad storm."_

_She was longing to go with him, but the children must be in school. And she had to look after them._

_"It's alright. I was just about to put supper on." She wiped her hands and hugged him. "How long do we get the pleasure of your presence this time?" _

_"Until tonight. I have to embark on another journey. Roberts is being stubborn and if I don't get him soon, well…" he looked down._

_"We can discuss this later, then." she went into the kitchen with the clanging of pots and pans. _

_She was angry, very angry. What was the point in having a husband that was never there?!_

_Ash walked back into the room and hugged her from behind, swaying slightly as if they were dancing._

_"I've missed you." he whispered in her ear._

_That's why. Because even if she'd never see him, she couldn't pull herself to leave him._

She was knocked to the ground by another rock. This time light poured threw the cracks in the wood. What was with that dream? Her in love with Ash? And her married to him?! It was all too weird.

She noticed that Ash wasn't there. Panic flashed on her face as she ran out onto the deck to see that Jasik's ship was still there beside theirs.

Ash was there swabbing the deck and Jasik was next to him talking. Fury, and anger built up inside her chest as she starred at him.

When he noticed she was looking he stood and brushed himself off. "Hello, ma' lady!" he smiled.

She grimaced. "And to what do we owe this honor?!" she smirked.

"Your father has agreed to let me stay on the ship for as long as you are in harms way."

What?! No, no, no! Not on her life!

He turned and walked off into a guest quarters. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was going to be stuck with her mother's killer on a ship without nary a way to escape.

She was trapped.

**Chapter 3:**

Jasik was proving to be a problem for Andy. It had already been three days since his arrival. Every morning she found a letter, usually from him about how he will do what ever it took to keep her safe. But she didn't need to be kept safe. He was the only danger here. And she had to think of a way to rid herself of him. And fast.

On her hands and knees she scrubbed the deck. With all the anger brewing inside her, it wasn't hard to wipe away the dirt and grime on it. Ash came up and sat next to her.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger! You're gonna scrub right threw the deck!" he chuckled.

She didn't. She just sat there scrubbing away, ignoring he was even next to him.

"Yo, what's wrong Andy?" he bent down to see her face.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Come on, you can tell me! Maybe I can help!"

"By doing what?! Cracking jokes about it!? Ash, you don't understand the importance of this situation, nor are you aware of the effects it holds on me!" She yelled tears filling her eyes. "Everyone here on this ship is in danger, and you and Father won't listen to reason!" A tear, despite her efforts, rolled down her cheek.

Ash stood up and helped her up as well with his sheepish grin. He touched her cheek gently, "Look, maybe you need to lay down. It's been hard on you these past few days…"

She slapped him on the cheek, the impact echoed. "I don't care for your pity! I want him off my ship and I want it now!" He touched the raw skin on his cheek starring at her as she ranted on. "If you can't do anything, then go be the pathetic powder-monkey you are and leave me alone!"

He starred at her, and she could have sworn she'd seen tears in his eyes. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to be sad for him, or guilty for what she'd done.

"Stop starring at me like that!! Get to work or I will throw you off the ship myself!!" she screamed. Half the other crew members stopped and starred at her.

"Yes your highness…" he rolled his eyes and turned to walk off.

She sighed and closed her eyes letting the moment soak in. She had been so harsh! And he didn't even be harsh back. She slowly opened her eye as a tear fell. She didn't deserve him.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and jerk around. Jasik was standing there, understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he had a fake sympathetic look on his face. It actually looked real. "But honestly I don't believe he deserves you."

"You're the reason for all of this!" Her face was now inches from his. She could feel his warm breath on her chin. "I will prove nothing's wrong, then you'll be off our ship and out in the middle of the ocean. You have my word on it!"

He didn't doubt it, but before that happened he needed to charm his way into her heart.

"Very well," he replied having to hold back smiling at her confused look. "I will do as you wish but in return you must do something in return."

She didn't like where this was going. "And that is?"

"Dinner, tonight, under the stars. Just you and me," he grinned and she blushed.

If that was all it took, then so be it! "Fine, you have a deal, but then you must live up to your promise."

Excellent, he thought. Tonight he would win her heart, and then he wouldn't have to leave.

"Tonight at seven then?" without another word he was off and into her father's room.

She still didn't trust him, but it was all she could do to try and make him happy, then he'd be gone. For good.

She walked up to her quarters and found a baby blue fancy looking dress, with laces at the neck. It looked fit for a queen, but much too small. Beside it was a pearl necklace and a note.

**Dear Andréa,**

**Here are a few things for tonight. I hope they are to your liking. Your father instructed me that you like the color blue, so I chose this dress especially for you. **

**See you tonight,**

** Jasik Sterling**

She sighed and slipped into the dress and put the pearl necklace around her neck. She looked stunning. She pulled her hair up into a bun and put in her mother's pin to hold it. It did well to brighten her beauty.

She had just gotten done getting ready when a knock came from her door. She hesitated at first then got up and answered it.

"Yes?" There, Ash stood with red cheeks and a sad look. "Ash?"

"Hey, look I wanted to apologize. I understand how you could be upset, and I try to help you the best way I know. Laughter."

She smiled. "You don't need to apologize. It was I who was a jerk, not you."

It was at that moment he noticed her appearance. "What are you all dressed up for?" he said eyeing her.

"I'm going to have dinner with Jasik."

His eyes widened. "You're going to do what now?! Andy! Just earlier today you were freaking out because he's your supposed enemy! Now you're going to have dinner with the jerk?"

"You don't understand—"

"Oh I think I do, and all I can say is…I wish he _had _stayed off the ship." His face was determined as he walked up the stairs. The next thing Andy knew was the

sound of gunshots from the upper deck and thuds of someone falling to the ground. She ran up to the deck and everything slowed. He was dead. She knew it. Jasik had killed Ash! Tears were falling already as she stepped up onto the deck. There was nothing but splats of newly poured blood and Jasik smiling at her.

"Hello, dear."

She heard bumping on the levels below them and then a cage slammed shut. "What's going on?" she tried to sound calm but her voice cracked despite her effort.

"Your friend, Ash, has made some difficulties. He came up here with a knife in his hand and tried to stab me. I tried to hold him off the best I could, but even with him being so young, the boy is brutal," He showed her his arm, which was now dripping with blood. "You're father saw the attack and sent him to the brig."

Ash did this? She thought. This is impossible!

"What about the gunshots?"

"I had to defend myself."

Her face went white. Ash was not only in the brig, but wounded as well.

"Don't ponder on the moment, come, let us spend our last night together."

She was about to pull out the chair when Jasik did it for her. "Thank you." She sat down and looked around, trying to stop thinking about Ash.

Jasik Sterling sat at the table across from the girl he sought. She was everything like her mother had been, though she was years younger.

Everything had fallen into place nicely. The Ash kid had even attacked him, making his job four times easier. He sat there pretending to listen to her speak, planning out his strategy in his head.

1) Get her father to trust him, and get the Ash boy out of the way.

2) Make this dinner a complete success and steal her heart away by the end of the night.

3) Consult with her father about him marrying her, for political issues.

4) Kill the Ash kid, making it seem like an accident.

5) Kill her father, and doing the same as before.

6) Take her onto his ship and help her through her troubled times.

7) Wait until her sixteenth birthday and marry her.

What a wonderful plan. It seemed easy enough. He looked up at the stars and smiled thinking of the oldest, yet most effective trick in the book.

"Look at the stars, they twinkle just for you."

She looked and her face brightened. "Wow! They're so pretty!"

"Yes you are," he smiled at her when she looked down and blushed. The move had worked smoothly.

He stood up and held out a hand that she timidly took. She was so cute when she was shy.

The music started out of nowhere. Well to her it seemed that way, secretly

paid some of the crew to help him out tonight.

They started dancing slowly and gracefully, all the while her eyes shined with intensity. _Step, step, twirl. _He repeated the pattern in his head to make sure that he didn't mess up.

He pulled her close and slowly guided her.

"You're a very good dancer," she whispered. In the night it seemed almost like an angel had spoken.

"As are you, ma' lady," he smiled. He had just thought of another move. "Has anyone told you, you have the most gorgeous eyes?"

She shook her head biting her lower lip he so desperately wanted to kiss.

"They are as blue as the ocean itself. No, not even the ocean can compare to you. It's pretty, sure. But you are beautiful, more than anything else on this earth."

She smiled, "You're more of a gentlemen than I took you for, Mr. Sterling."

"Please, call me Jasik," he smiled like he had just made the funniest joke ever.

The song neared it's end and he twirled her and carefully dipped her as the music faded into nothing. She was starring at him.

He starred back. And before he could think he had leaned in.

His lips met hers and they shared a blissful kiss under the moon and stars.

**Chapter 4:**

Andy knew she should pull away and slap him. But she couldn't pull herself to do it. Instead her hands clutched the back of his hair and pulled him closer.

The moment seemed to last forever. Her sin was surprisingly wonderful. She wanted him to kiss her again, but it was too much to ask.

They were at the table eating. The cook had interrupted their moment of bliss. Part of her was thankful but the larger part was just flat out annoyed.

She wanted his warm caressing arms around her, even though she knew it was wrong.

"Andréa, it seems I must go," he announced standing from the table. She jerked a look at him, one of sadness. She didn't want him to go.

"Oh yeah, the deal…" she was surprised she wanted him there. He was pretty cute once you got past the accusations.

"If you say it, I'll stay."

She bit her tongue. It was too dangerous. With him gone she could forget that stupid kiss. And then not only would she be over him, no one would be in danger.

"I don't—" a siren sounded. It was more of a screeching noise. She fell to her knees and pushed her hands over her ears, hoping to make the noise go silent.

Jasik ran to the side of the ship, his face was white with horror. To the side of the ship an iceberg was sliding across the wood. Splinters flew left and right as the crew came to the deck to see what the noise was.

The ship creaked, and Andy tumbled over. Her head slammed into the rail. Dizziness over took her as she felt her sliding to the front of the ship. Her father's ship was sinking and she was slipping towards the below freezing water.

"Andy!" Jasik caught her and looked at her father. "Tell them to abandon ship!!"

Andy barely heard her father barking the orders. She barely saw the crew running over onto Jasik's ship. All she knew was the cold water was already reaching her ankles. She felt the needles prick at her feet, warning them of her doom below.

She felt her getting pulled onto the other boat, just in time as the boat sunk under the water. The bow still out of water would sink soon enough.

Ash tried to breath but water only filled his lungs. The burning of the sea water in his throat was indescribable! Surely someone would notice his absence and come to rescue him.

He tried to pull at the bars, only to fail and push more air out of his limited amount. He looked around, anything could help him!

A loaf of bread float by. Except that. He rolled his eyes and spotted a knife not to far from him. Clutching it he swam to the lock and tried to pick it.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days and soon he was on the floor letting death engulf him. _His _life didn't flash before his eyes, _her _life did. Andréa. He'd only hoped that she got out ok.

His vision went blurry as his last breath slipped out in tiny bubbles. His eye lids felt heavy. And that's when he knew it was official. His death was inevitable. He smiled at the memory in his head…

_"Daddy!" the young eight year old whined. He'd rolled his eyes. What a baby, he thought._

_"I don't want to play with them!" she cried. He perked up. Play with who?_

_"Now Andy, be nice," the kid's father instructed._

_Andy, huh? Must be one of those spoiled little brats. How is it some boys get it all and other's get to work day in and day out?_

_His mother had just sold him to the navy. Said she needed the money. So she gave up her middle son, the only one that was more of a mamma's boy than any of his other brothers. He ate little, and helped a lot. He was always a good boy, and yet she gave him up._

_The kid ran over to him. He didn't bother to look at him, Ash knew the type. He felt a tap on his shoulder and sighed as he looked up to see—_

_A girl?! What was a girl doing on a ship?! Momma always told him girls belonged inside while boys did the hard stuff! And yet a girl is on this ship, and even dressed like a boy._

_What was she? _

_"Um...I was wondering maybe if you wanted to play…" she put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. She was the shy type._

_"I have work to do. Why don't you go and fix supper?" he smirked._

_She shook her head. "I don't know how to cook! But I could help you with __**your**__ duties!" she picked up a rag and started scrubbing. Apparently she didn't understand sarcasm. _

_"Look little girl, I don't have time to deal with you. Men have responsibilities. And if you haven't noticed, I'm a man!" he turned to walk off._

_"You look like a kid to me…" she mumbled. He stopped dead in his tracks._

_"A kid wouldn't be on a ship! It's a real honor to be here!_

_"Ok. So do you want to play or not?" she asked. He blinked at her. She had the attention span of a squirrel._

_"No."_

_"You're so stuck up! Come on! Live a little! I bet you haven't played a day in your life!"_

_"Have too! My brother's and I always play pirate!" _

_"Ooh! Sounds like fun! Come on!" she picked up a slender piece of wood and held it like a sword. "A pirate never backs down from a challenge, nor does he or she ever give up!"_

_He smiled and started to fight with her._

That was the first time he'd met Andy. He'd been so dense back then, and now thanks to her help he knows. Women don't just work in the house, they can do anything a man can do. And in her words: _"Women can do anything men can do and we can do it while wearing high-heels!"_

The boat slammed into something making him hit the bars with his head. He slowly started to slip into unconsciousness.

Andy's eyes slowly opened. She saw a figure above her and smiled, "Ash…"

Her father looked at Jasik who in return looked at him. Both had the same look. Despair. They'd forgotten Ash on the ship! Jasik, of course was pretending. Now his death _was _an accident.

She sat up slowly, the dizziness caught up quickly. She looked around for Ash. "Daddy? Where is he?"

Her father shook his head and looked down. She got the memo loud and clear. Her eyes shot open and she dashed for the edge of the ship.

Jasik had caught her.

"I told you I would protect you, and I won't let you go into the waters after that bumbling idiot."

She glared at him. "It's your fault! You sent him to the brig! And then you didn't let him out! You wanted him dead!!!" She was sobbing, screaming, and screeching all at once.

He didn't deny the fact he wanted him dead, he just didn't think things would turn out this good.

"I did not! Get a hold of yourself. It's ok. He's just one guy!" He held her at an arms length away.

She hated him. She hated him even more now than she did when he'd killed her mother. How was that possible?

Ash. The Ash that just before she'd slapped. She was angry at Jasik and took it out on him. She didn't know he wouldn't be alive for the next day. She was going to get rid of Jasik and then help him escape in the morning. He didn't escape. And he was killed because of her.

She should have saved him. She should have been there for him.

"There's an Island right ahead captain!"

"Set sail for it, there's gonna be a storm tonight and I don't want to take any chances!" he barked.

Her knees gave in and she found herself holding onto him for support. This wasn't happening! It can't be...she wasn't here on this ship, and Ash wasn't—This is a dream. Ash is probably snoring slightly in her ear, holding her tight. His warm arms were her protection. He was her protector, but she couldn't protect him.

The ship jerked to a stop and the small boarding boat was dropped. Jasik picked her up bridal and carried her into the boat. He sat next to her. She didn't care anymore. She couldn't feel anything. Her mind had shut off.

She wanted to die along side Ash. They hadn't even had the chance to go to Scarbour Fair. And now they never will.

**Chater 5:**

Andy wasn't doing well. She'd fallen into a deep depression. Without Ash there she felt as if there was no reason for living.

Jasik tried to get a smile out of her. For days now, when she'd wake up, she'd find flowers at her door. She was still getting used to land, and even though the flowers were beautiful, they just reminded her that she wasn't where she belonged. On the sea.

Lately, she'd been locked up in an old hut, that they'd wandered upon. She sat on the bed with a sigh. Holding a locket, she twirled it in her hands. Ash had given it to her...on her tenth birth day.

_She'd been dancing, laughing, and having a great time at the party. Her father was off getting things ready for her present: A new room._

_Having to sleep in the bunks with all the smelly guys, and no girls to talk to, could get pretty sickening. _

_Ash was her best friend, but Clyde wasn't far behind. They were the infamous trio, always getting into mischief and causing harm. _

_Clyde walked up from the crowd. "Mind if I have this dance?" He mockingly bowed, so she, in return, curtseyed. _

_"Why I think I could fit you in…" they both burst into laughter, and he held out his hand. Andy took it and laid her hand on his shoulder, his hand rested on her waist. _

_Slowly, they turned to the music. "You look nice," he said, obviously at a loss for words._

_"Thanks, so do you," Andréa returned his compliment. "So where's my present?" She was joking, but he apparently took it literally, because he was digging in his pockets._

_He pulled out a glittering golden chain. Her face lit up at the sight of it._

_"Wow!" she smiled. "It's so...wow!" _

_He chuckled. "I thought you might say that...but it isn't ready yet." _

_"What do you mean?" she raised a brow._

_"You'll find out, soon." he smiled and nodded behind her. _

_"You're acting strange…" she rolled her eyes. *Never mind. I don't even want to know…" She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" Andréa turned to see Ash._

_"Hey!" she smiled. "You came! I was under the impression you didn't want to be here."_

_"Now what made you think that?! You're my favorite girl, this is nothing…" he gave her a side grin._

_"But I thought you hated birthdays!" she searched his face for any sign of being forced out of his will. There wasn't any._

_"I do, but I can't let you down. So here I am!" he held out his arms in a gesture to everything around them._

_"Aw!" she hugged him. "You're the best!"_

_His cheeks flushed with color. "Uh, yeah. Uh…"_

_Clyde rolled his eyes. "He means, 'You want to dance?'"_

_She giggled. "Of course Ash!" Grabbing his hand she led him out to the dance floor, a.k.a. the deck._

_The music slowed to a beautiful melody. Ash smiled timidly as they circled each other._

_"You got a tux…" she checked him out. "Nice!" Where did he get that? She thought. _

_"Thanks, is that new perfume?"_

_"Actually it is! I mean I just got it by mixing—" Wait! She thought. What am I doing?! This small talk is annoying! "I mean...not really…" _

_"I think it is…" he chuckled. _

_When is he going to ask me out—she thought. Do I want that?! I—I think I do…"You're hopeless…" she smiled. "So Tux boy, you better pay up! I danced with you, now you gotta give me my present!" _

_He shook his head. "Alright, you win...but hand me that gold chain for a second," he took Clyde's present and turned around. He was fiddling with it for a while till he announced, "Turn around."_

_She did, and felt cold metal touch her gently on the neck. With a gasp she looked down. There on her chest laid a beautiful blue Safire necklace. She smiled and without thinking, thrust herself towards him and planted a kiss on his lips._

_The crowd gasped and she slowly pulled away, reluctant to release his warm inviting lips. "Sorry…" Andy muttered. "And thank you. It's—beautiful." She smiled at him as he returned it gladly. His cheeks still flush with color from her outburst his side grin just made him look all the more adorable._

_His hair that night had been sleeked back, unlike his normal shaggy look. Most black haired people don't have pure black. They're normally grayish or something, but Ash's hair was as black as the night sky itself. _

_And his eyes! They were bluer than the ocean! And stood out a mile away. She loved his eyes._

That night they danced, sang, and laughed. It had been her best birthday ever, even though it was the first birthday she'd spend without her mother. She could never figure out why, but now she knew.

It was Ash. It was always Ash. He was the only reason she wasn't crying herself to sleep at the death of her mother. He was her support, and now he's—

Thunder shook the hut as a scream erupted into the stormy night. Without a second thought Andréa jumped out of her bed and thrust herself into the rain. There on the ground lay a body.

She had long red hair, and honey colored freckles. Andy helped her off the ground and into the hut.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl merely shook her head as Andréa laid a blanket around her damp shoulders.

"What on earth happened?"

The girl was shivering uncontrollably, so Andy put another blanket around her.

"Can you speak?"

The girl nodded, but did not make a sound.

"What is your name?"

"M—Mina.." she whispered.

"Mina? That's a nice name. I'm Andy. Nice to meet you," Andy held out a hand for her to shake, and when she did not return the gesture, she pretended to scratch the back of her head. Then Andy turned to get Mina a hot cup of tea.

"Please...our ship has crashed! You need to help the others!"

Andy jerked her head at Mina. "Others? Where are they!?"

"South. I think. I do not know! I got lost in the storm—"

Before she could finish Andy was out the door running toward the south. The rain pelted her like needles, and the mud beneath her made its way between her toes. Vines and tree limbs snapped and bit at her, but she kept on running.

She felt the newly formed cuts stink when the cold air reached them. She saw a light ahead, and ran toward it. It seemed to be getting farther, not closer. She ran faster, so did it. She ran even faster, and so did it. No matter how fast she went, it was ten steps ahead.

"Wait! Stop! I'm here to help! Please!" the storm overpowered her voice with a gush of wind. Her feet found a root and tripped over it making her tumble down a steep hill.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she hit the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself in a clearing. Over her were at least five men, and ten others were on a boat still at sea.

"Hello!? People over there!! Help them you morons!" She jumped up and pushed a dingy into the water. Squinting her eyes she started to paddle. Halfway there her arms started to burn at the amount of force being pushed into them.

By three-quarters the way there she'd giving up. Her body ached from being scratched up, falling, and paddling. She bobbled her head to look at the ship. It was being engulfed in flames!

Men were running around screaming, fire strapped to their backs. One man dropped to his knees and let out a blood-curdling scream. He held his face as the flames showed from between his fingers.

Andy's was frozen in fear. She'd never seen such a horrible sight. Some were trying to swim away, but the waves took them under to either drown to freeze. She couldn't' move, her body was like a statue, as she watched hundreds of men die.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she saw a young boy, no older than Ash or her, fall off the side of the boat and into the water. His flames dissipated immediately, but even so, his life was gone in a heartbeat. The pressure of the impact popped his ears so hard, his brain was fatally injured.

She clutched the paddles and kept on wading to the ship. Pushing herself to the limit, after a while of paddling, she made it.

Her hands blistered as she climbed up the side of the ship. Splinters made their way into her already throbbing body. The memory of her and Ash that night came back.

Lightning struck, making her snap back into the present. She yelled, almost slipping from the lack of focus. Looking up she saw she was almost there. Grunting and pulling she made it to the top to see almost every man, burning to ashes. She saw an elderly man and ran over to him.

"I have a dingy below! Hurry! Climb down! Uh…." she looked around for anything that would help. She smiled at the sight of a rope ladder. She shoved it into his arms. "Use this! Now hurry!" she ran around grabbing men all over, that were still alive.

At the last survivor in sight she jumped over the flames in her path and knelt beside him.

"Hey! I've got a life boat! I'm going to get you out of here!" she started coughing up smoke she'd been breathing for thirty minutes.

"Who—"

"No time to explain come on!" she swung his arm around her shoulder and drug him to the side of the ship. "Can you climb down?"

He shook his head. "My legs are burnt to a crisp…"

She winced. He was no older than her, and he had to go through such tragedies. "Ok! Climb on my back!"

He gave her a 'I don't think a girl your size can hold me' kinda look.

"I know what I'm doing!" she yelled. "Kinda…" she muttered.

He did as he was told and she started to shimmy down the ladder. Her body started shaking at all the strain. She gritted her teeth and clutched the ladder. They were so close! She was so weak! If only she'd been more strong!

Her body gave in and they dropped into the dingy with a thud as loud as thunder. A crack came with it.

She let out a yelp of pain as she gripped her wrist. Broken. She shook it off and looked at the boy. He was fine. He'd landed on top of her, so she got the impact.

The old man she'd rescued earlier came over and helped her up. "Are you alright, young lady?"

"I'm fine, it's you that I'm worried about!"

"Why, I came out with nary a scratch! You did a mighty fine job! And you have some courage to come out here and help us like that!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner...I might have been able to save more!"

He shook his head. "You saved enough, sweetie. Don't beat yourself up about it!"

She smiled and pulled her wet hair behind her ear. "I'm Andréa, nice to meet you."

The boy she'd saved stiffened up. She looked down at him. He was one of the most injured on her little life boat.

She looked back up at the old man as he returned, "I'm Captain Kingsbury, and I owe you my life."  
"No don't worry, it was my pleasure."

"I insist! If there is anything you need, you just call…"

"Thank you, but I won't be needing it…" She guided them back to the hut, only to find Mina standing at the window. When Mina saw them coming up she darted out and hugged the boy Andy had saved.

Before Andy knew it, Mina was kissing him. Andréa smiled, as Ash popped into her mind the night she'd kissed him.

The night passed slowly, as they sat next to a fire and ate dinner. By the time she was in bed her body was limp, but she couldn't fall asleep. Ash's face kept flashing through her mind.

She smiled at one of them that showed him with his sheepish grin. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodnight Ash…I love you."

**Chapter 6:**

Today was a beautiful day. Andy's smile illuminated her natural beauty. It'd been too long since he'd seen her happy. This was to be expected seeing that she _loved _that ingrate. The weirdest thing happens when she talks about him. Some other side of him takes over. Rage, jealousy and most of all hurt. All of them combined makes him sometimes frightful to look at.

They were back on sea, and Jasik was in his quarters with Andy. They seemed to be inseparable lately, or so her father says. Ash has all but left her mind, and tonight was going to run smoothly. He smiled at her as he stood from his desk. She was sitting on his bed; her legs crossed. She was saying something that he didn't catch.

"I'll be right back," He turned to walk out when she replied with an ok. He walked out of the room and out to the deck. His right hand man, Damon, was standing on the deck barking orders at the crew. "Everything ready for my little plan tonight?"

"Yeah, we should be landing in Aries Cove in about an hour, then you will have four hours to get ready."

"Perfect…" a sly grin stretched across both the men's faces.

Jasik returned to his room and sat next to Andy. He rested one of his hands on her knee. "So, I was thinking we could do something together."

"What do you mean?" she had a look of bewilderment. _Is he asking me out?_

He chuckled and gently moved her hair out of her face, "You're cute when you're confused."

She smiled, flushing at his words.

They were so close; they couldn't have been more than a few centimeters apart.

Andy couldn't breathe. He was so close. And his eyes held hers still. They were like no eyes she has ever seen. They were a deep green, with a hint of light blue. They filled her vision as he leaned toward her, bending his head down to hers. She felt her own half close, losing focus.

Their lips met and at first it was timid, but soon the kiss was searing. His fingers tangled in her hair, and the universe shrank around Andy. Nothing mattered except for Jasik. The feel of his arms around her, the fire of his lips on hers.

It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. She could feel the pleasure that drew them closer And Andréa sensed deeper emotions within him. A strange sadness coated with jealousy. He wanted to protect her at the cost of his life, and to join his life with hers. As did she.

She felt the tenderness pressure of his lips on hers, and she could hardly bare the sweetness of it. _Yes!_ She thought. Sensation rippled through her like waves on a still, clear pond. She was drowning in it, both the joy and the shame. She knew she shouldn't love him, but she did. Now she understood her mother's feelings for this man.

A few centuries later, or a few minutes later, they separated. But their gaze remained connected. They did not speak. There was no for words. They merely sat in silence. She knew his thoughts, and she knew hers.

He bent back down and she stood up and ran out of the room. Her eyes burning with tears. How could she do that?! How could she forget everything about Ash? What would he say if he knew…

She clutched her eyes shut releasing some of the threatening tears as she heard his voice, "How could you!? Andy, I've loved you since I met you six years ago! And you go off and fall in love with that monster! The man who killed your mother!"

"I'm sorry!!" she screamed holding her ears as if to block out the sound of his enraged voice. "You don't know what it's like! You have no idea!" She fell to her knees in the middle of the deck forgetting about the crew. Rivers flowed down her cheeks. In a helpless attempt to subdue the tears; she wiped them with the back of her hand.

Her mind swirled with confusion. Yellow, red, black, green, all the colors flashed in her mind along with all the pictures of Ash. She heard distant yells then felt a hard cold surface touch her face. She didn't have the strength to look at what it was, and her eyes started to blur. The pictures slowly turned and faded into black. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her body ached. Every pain she'd hidden, from her father and Jasik, was revealing itself now.

She moaned out in protest and slowly was engulfed into the darkness. The last thing she heard was Jasik barking orders at him men.

"What the heck happened!?" Jasik looked around. "You, get some cold water! And you, go fix up my bed! NOW!" Everyone was bewildered. They didn't know what to think. One minute Everything was normal; the next Andréa was going crazy!

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO!"

The men scattered and went to do as they were told. Jasik carefully picked up Andy. Her head hung limp as he carried her up the stairs to his room. _What have I done?_ He thought looking down at her peaceful face.

He left her in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, just as the ship landed in the cove. He turned to walk out the door after one more look. He'd have to be more careful...what could Jasik have done to make her act like that?

He descended the stairs and onto the land. He has one chance to make it up to her, and it'll be perfect. No matter what.

**(This chapter is still in progress please read and tell me what you think of it so far)**


End file.
